New Life, New Friends, and New World
by RizzauliaRahman
Summary: Here's a story about my OC, a blue Jaguar CX75, and her new life in Radiator Springs. I think all Radiator Spring's residence is taking a part in this fanfic. In the future chapters, I promise I will add some adventures, and also some racing chapters. So keep reading (and also reviewing) in this story. Sorry for my English, I'm from Indonesia. Cheers :D. Thanks for DodgeSuperBee
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It was another busy day in Radiator Springs. Sally served many visitors at her Cozy Cone motel. Luigi and Guido changed the tires of some Ferraris in their shop. Flo had a long queue at her Cafe. Ramone painted some cars inside his body art house. Meanwhile, Fillmore seemingly took a nap after he closed his tent. And McQueen? He drove along the main road slowly. He looked so slowly. Yes, that was right. His best friend, Mater, was not there. Mater was still doing his spy work with Holley and Finn. Yes, Mater was a real spy now.

Lightning then drove slowly into the Cozy Cone and met his girlfriend.

"What's up, Stickers?" Sally asked him.

"Uh, nothing Sal. Just feel a little... Yeah, you know, lonely."

"You miss Mater, huh? You're so funny, Stickers. Let him go. Just a little while. The world needs him. Come on, be happy."

"Hmm... Yeah, it's true. But it has been two weeks since he's been gone. I really miss him." Lightning said when suddenly Mater came up quietly behind him.

"Ya wanna do a tractor tippin'?" Mater said.

"Ahh great. Now I hear him talking to me. I'm having a hallucination. I heard him asking me to tip tractors!" Lightning said desperately.

"Dadgum, are ya crazy?! I'm here, bud. And I really asked ya to do a tractor tippin'." Mater punched Lightning's tire.

"Mater! You're here! When did you come back, huh? I really miss things like tractor tipping, you know." A wide smile appeared on Lightning's face.

"Hahaha, you're so funny, Stickers. Sooo funny. Look at your face when you said you had a hallucination. Hahaha, so innocent." Sally laughed happily.

"It's embarassing, Sally. So embarassing." Lightning looked ashamed.

"So, ya wanna do a tractor tippin'?" Mater asked yet again.

"Sure, bud. Let's go!" Lightning and Mater drove away from Cozy Cone to the tractors' field.

Not so far from there, a blue Jaguar CX75 drove along the main road, before turning toward a group of cars at Flo's V8 Cafe.

"Umm... Excuse me, sir. Where I can get a business permit to occupy that building?" she asked Sheriff while she pointed at two buildings beside Luigi's Casa Della Tires.

Actually, She had already knew about some 'out-of-business' stores in Radiator Springs before, so she came there to occupy two of those buildings. Also, she wanted a comfort life in small town where she could had a lot of friends, and maybe had a family there.

"Oh. First, I want to know your name."

"Ohh, sorry. My name is Kelly. Do you have the access to do that?"

"No. I'm not the one. Come on, I will bring you to the one that has it. Follow me. Yeah, I hope he's not in his daily game. He may be a professional race car but he still enjoys mischief with his best friend, Mater, our tow truck." Sheriff drove slowly, followed by Kelly.

"I can't understand. How come a Jaguar like you comes here to open your own business? Don't you have a successful career in your old town?" asked Sheriff.

"Uh, no, sir. I'm bored with my business. I don't have any friends there. I'm alone. Yeah, you can say that I'm a lonely car who's trying to find a new career and a friend."

"Hmm... Your story seems like Sally's"

"Excuse me, sir? Who's Sally?"

"Oh, yeah, she's the nicest car in this town. You must meet her after this business. She will surely introduce you to all of this town's residents."

"Okay. Thanks for the information, sir."

"Just call me Sheriff. By the way, where did you come from? California? Washington?"

"No, sir. I'm from Washington. So far, right? Hehehe."

"Woooww... Washington. I bet you're a rich car."

"Yeah, you can say that. But, you know, I don't have any friends there."

"Okay, I understand. And here it is. This is the place." They arrived in front of a building with a 'McQueen's headquarters' name plank.

"Just wait here. I will see if he's here or not." Then Sheriff drove inside the headquarters, coming out after just a moment.

"You're not in luck. He's still playing his daily games. Follow me. I will bring you to Sally first. You can wait for McQueen's arrival there. Come on."

Then they drove slowly again to Sally's Cozy Cone.

"I swear you can get everything here. Friends, spare parts, places to live, everything. The cars here are extremely nice."

"Hm, I want to live in this town immediately."

"Patience, girl, you must know more about this town first."

"Okay, sir. Hehehe."

"Who's this, Sheriff?" Sally asked.

"She's a new resident in this town. Take her on a cruise around. And don't forget to familiarize her with the places around here."

"Okay, boss. Come on, follow me."

The two cars cruised around the town.

"What's your name?"

"Kelly. And you're Sally, right?"

"Yeah, I bet Sheriff has told you. Where are you come from?"

"Washington."

When they were talking, Flo greeted them.

"Heya, Sally. Who's that beautiful car beside you?"

"A new resident, Flo. Kelly. Kelly, that's Flo, the owner of a cafe right there."

"Hi. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, girl."

Then Kelly and Sally continued cruising. They met Sarge, Fillmore, and Ramone in front of Ramone's Body Paint. They also met Luigi and Guido, Lizzie, and the mousy, shy fire truck, Red. A minute later, Lightning and Mater came up from their tractor-tipping.

"Hey, Miss Sally, who's this girl? She's so dadgum beautiful."

"This is Kelly, she will be our new friend."

"Hello, Miss Kelly. Ma name's Tow Mater. But without the Tuh. Nice to meet ya."

"Hi, Mater. Nice to meet you, too. And you sir?" Kelly asked Lightning.

"I'm Lightning."

"Lightning? Lightning McQueen? Can you prepare my documents to occupy those buildings?" Kelly pointed two small buildings beside Casa Della Tires.

"Sure, sure. Come along with me."

They drove to Lightning's headquarters. Lightning then prepared all the documents that Kelly needed, finishing all of them in five minutes. He asked her what type of merchandise she planned to sell at her new business.

"I will sell pistons, brakes, and headlamps. And also I will bundle those two buildings into one big building."

"Oh, good then. It's been years since we've had a spare parts shop. There's still a sign on Main Street for a 'Miss Piston' store but that's been closed for decades. You should do well._"_

Then, Kelly drove from the headquarters and booked a cone in Sally's Cozy Cone. The next morning, her two hired construction vehicles began renovating the two buildings so they could be bonded into one. A mere three days later, the building was finished and a board advertising "Kelly's Accessories Shop" hung overhead.

"Wow, good buildin', Miss Kelly."

"Oh, thanks, Mater. Do you want to be my first customer?"

"Absolutely. Dad-gum... Thank you so much, Miss Kelly."

"No problem, Mater. What do you want?"

"Ah... I want a brake, Miss."

Kelly then took out a brake for Mater, her first customer. Time went by, and the customers in Kelly's store increased everyday, making her one more success businesswoman in Radiator Springs. But she didn't know about something waiting for her.

End of Chapter

Wait for the next chapter. Don't forget to submit your review. I'm a newbie. So, I can write better if you submit your review on this chapter. Cheers


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing's gonna change my love for you

You ought to know by now how much

I love you

One thing you can be sure of

I'll never ask for more than your love

...

The 'Nothing's Gonna Change My Love for You' song played from Lizzie's music player that night. All Radiator Spring's residents cruised on the main road, including Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell. They had arrived after some business with The UK Queen.

"Holley, let me introduce to ya, Miss Kelly. Miss Kelly, this is Holley Shiftwell," Mater said to both Kelly and Holley.

"Oh hi. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Kelly. I'm Mater's girlfriend."

"Eh? Wow. Both you two are lucky cars. You're beautiful, and Mater is so funny. You two are a perfect match."

"Oh thanks. See ya, Miss Kelly. Ah, one more thing. Enjoy this night!" Then Mater and Holley continued their cruise.

"Hey Kelly, don't you want to cruise too?" Sheriff came and asked Kelly.

"Ah no, Sheriff. Maybe when I have a boyfriend, I will have a cruise. Hehehe."

"You're funny Kelly. You don't need a boyfriend to have a cruise."

"No Sheriff. This is serious. I can't enjoy a cruise without a boyfriend. Yeah, that's weird. But it's true."

"Okay okay, I get it. See ya Kelly. I need to stay in my post."

"Okay see ya Sheriff."

Not so far from there, in California, two cars were discussing a business in their mysterious hideout.

"Have you got an idea how to force him to give his money to us?" a black Range Rover asked the red one.

"Ummm... Ah I know, my brother. We kidnap his daughter. And then, we ask him to give us some money to free his daughter."

"Hmm... Good idea. But wait, who's his daughter? We know nothing about her."

"No problem, my brother. This is her bio. Her name's Kelly Angelica. And she has a business in Washington, D.C."

"Hmm hmm. Good. Very good. Let's move on." The Range Rover then left their hideout. They also booked two airplane tickets to Washington. Two days later, they arrived in Washington.

"Hey, let's check that store so we can plan how we kidnap her," Red Range Rover said.

"Okay, let's go."

After about an hour trying to find the store, finally they arrived. But, they were very disappointed because that store had been closed. There was an 'out-of-business' plank hung in front of the building.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, HUH?! YOU SAID SHE HAS A BUSINESS HERE! BUT WHAT? SHE HAS CLOSED HER STORE!" The Black Range Rover said angrily to his brother.

"Eh, I don't know. I swear I don't know."

"WHERE DID YOU FIND ABOUT HER?!"

"From the Internet."

"WHEN?!"

"Two weeks ago."

"WHAT?! TWO WEEKS?! Oh God... Why, you're so stupid..."

"I'm not stupid."

"SHUT UP! We need to find more about her again. We must find her exact location. But we need to find a place to stay first. Let's go." Then the two cars drove away.

Meanwhile in Radiator Springs, Kelly chatted with Sally in Flo's V8 Cafe. There was also Finn, McQueen, Mater, and Holley.

"Hey Flo, is Holley really Mater's girlfriend?"

"Oh honey, absolutely. They met in a coincidental spy mission a few years ago. And you know, they've been so romantic all this time."

"Yeah. Usually a coincidental love will last longer. Hehehe."

"Hi, Kelly. Nice day, huh?" Sheriff came to Kelly and Flo.

"Oh, hi Sheriff. Yeah, a nice day."

"Ow, are you a racecar? I see you have a sidepipe there."

"Oh, this.. Umm... This is… Yeah actually I'm a racecar but I don't like to race. So this sidepipe is a bit unused."

"Hm I see. You're a woman. And women are usually not interested in racing. Hey Flo, give me one glass of diet oil."

"Diet oil? You never drink it. What happened, Sheriff?" Flo asked.

"I think I'm not fast enough to chase a car. I'm too fat. Hahaha." Sheriff joked.

Not so long, Fillmore joined the cars' group.

"Morning, Kelly. You look beautiful," Fillmore greeted Kelly.

"Oh. Ah thanks, Fillmore. Come here beside me, I will treat you to a drink."

"You don't need to, Miss Kelly. I have my own healthy-organic-drink. Hehehe."

"Ah he's promoting again," Flo sighed.

"Quiet Flo. I'm trying to describe my products to Miss Kelly. So Miss Kelly, my healthy-organic-drink is a drink made from directly-extracted organic plants so it still has the original nutrients and aroma."

"Oh I know. Tonight I will visit your hut to taste it, Fillmore. It looks interesting."

"Anytime you can come to my hut, Kelly."

"Owwww… I know. Fillmore loves Kelly. Fillmore loves Kelly. Hey everybody, Fillmore loves Miss Kelly!" Mater mocked them.

Beside him, Holley then smiled and knocked Mater's tire.

"Quiet Mater. Kelly's growing nervous."

"Ah, I forgot. I have something to do. See you guys." Then Kelly drove but unconsciously she hit the traffic light's pole.

"Owww. Jerk. I'm not focused. Bye guys." She continued driving.

"Like I said. She's nervous," Holley said. The rest of the cars started laughing except Fillmore, surely because he was so embarrassed.

In Washington, the two Range Rovers had successfully tracked down Kelly by hacking the traffic police website. Not wasting any time, they were preparing themselves and ready to go to Radiator Springs.

End of Chapter

I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry that about 4 months I'm not active because I'm busy with so many tasks from College. So I hope you like this chapter and make me get more energy to write the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hoaaaahhhmmm…." Like usual, Mater was the first among the Radiator Springs residents to wake up. He then drove along the main road and suddenly he screamed.

"Hey Guys! Wake Up! MISS KELLY'S GONE! Hey, everybody, come on! Wake up!"

"Mater, what's going on?" Holley was the first to wake up.

"Holley, this is serious. MISS KELLY'S GONE!" Mater answered.

"Oh, that's not a serious… Eh, WHAT?! KELLY'S GONE?!" Holley was shocked.

"Yeah, look at her garage. It's so messy. I think someone kidnapped her last night."

"What's going on here?" Finn came, followed by Ramone, Sarge and then the other residents.

"Miss Kelly's gone, everybody. And her garage, it's so messy."

"Eh, she's gone? I think someone kidnapped her," said Finn.

"He's repeating my words," Mater whispered to Holley.

"Ah, whatever. Hey Finn, I think we need to find her," Holley said to Finn.

"Yeah Holley. Mater, you must join us too. This is so important."

"Okay Finn. Eh, but how do we know about the thief and where they are now?"

"Hmm… Hmm… There must be a clue around here. Go look for a clue, guys. Take note of everything that seems unfamiliar."

"Hey Finn, this is unfamiliar," Mater yelled.

"That's your tow, Mater. Look again. There must be somewhere around here." Finn sighed.

"Hey Finn, did you ever go to Milano?" Sarge suddenly asked.

"Never. And surely I want to go there. What's the matter, Sarge? Do you want to fly me to Milano?" A little joke came from Finn.

"I doubt it, Finn. But here's a poster about Milano. I think the thief is going to Milano."

"Nah. That's it. Hey guys, I think we found the clue. Thanks Sarge. Let's go, Holley and Mater."

Then Finn, Holley and Mater quickly drove into Sarge's Surplus Hut and prepared themselves for this mission.

Not so far from there, Siddeley was resting on a field. He enjoyed the breeze when suddenly Finn, Holley and Mater came.

"Wake up, mate. We have a very important mission," Finn shouted.

"Whoa… Whoa… Wait a minute. I won't let you go inside before you tell me what's going on."

"Hey Sid, this is a very important mission. Miss Kelly was kidnapped last night and we found a clue that those thieves maybe are going to Milano. So we will go there too and save Miss Kelly," Mater explained.

"Oh my gosh. Come on, go inside. Quickly. We must go to Milano quickly."

Then they went inside the plane and started to go. Finn and Holley were searching about the criminal organization based in Milano while Mater was just playing with his disguise.

"Hey Finn, I can't find any organization based in Milano." Holley sighed.

"Me too, Holley. I think the thief isn't an organization. Maybe they just consist of some cars. Eh, wait a minute. I have a friend from C.H.R.O.M.E. in Italy. I'll try to ask him to help us."

"Do you mean you will ask him to keep an eye on any activities in Milano?"

"Yeah, like that."

"Isn't it too much, Finn?"

"No. There is no 'too much' in our job, Miss Holley. Remember that." Finn smiled then he drove to call his friend.

In Milano, two Range Rovers flew inside a plane across the sky. They also brought another car inside the plane.

"Hey, wake up you lazy girl. We want to ask you one thing. Or maybe two, or three, or ah… We want to ask you everything we want to know." The red Range Rover screamed.

"Haaahhh… Where am I… Am I... Dead…?" Kelly sleepily answered.

"NO! Now wake up!" The black one punched Kelly's grille with his tire.

"Aww… That hurts. What's your problem, guys?" she complained.

"Now I will ask you something. Are you really the daughter of Mr. David Bellini, the owner of Bellini's Tire Company?" the red one asked.

"Is it important for you?!"

"Yeah. It's really important for us. And… Aww." Suddenly his brother punched his face with his tire.

"You're stupid. You don't need to ask that stupid thing. The answer is yes. Absolutely. She's the daughter of the old-man David. Look at her name. Kelly Bellini," the black one explained.

"Ugh okay. I'm sorry, Domingo."

"How do you know my name?" Kelly asked.

"It's not your business. Except if you want to give us your Papa's phone number. Hehehe," the red one answered.

"Now you're smarter Damian. Hahaha," Domingo joked.

"Hah, No. I won't. I won't give you my Papa's number," Kelly answered.

"Okay. Fine. We will throw you out of this plane. Hey Damian, throw her out."

"Okay." Then he pushed Kelly out of the plane.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….. OKAY OKAY…. I WILL TELL YOU EVERYTHING YOU WANT….." Kelly screamed loudly as she fell from the plane.

"Okay. Pull her, Domingo." Then Domingo pulled the rope that was attached to the back side of Kelly.

"Hahaha, now you get it, little girl. Don't try to fight us." Domingo seemed satisfied.

"Okay, okay. Here's the number. 3922-2567. Don't kill me. Please." Kelly continued to scream.

"Call her papa Damian, let's see his reaction. Hahaha."

Then, Damian quickly grabbed a phone beside them and pushed Kelly's papa's number.

"Ah, good afternoon. Is this Mr. Bellini?" Damian started the conversation.

"Yes. Who's this?"

"Haha. First, turn on your monitor please. This is very important."

"Ah, How can I trust you? I don't even know you."

"Come on, you old man. You will be sorry for all of your life. Come on, just two minutes. And you'll know how serious we are."

"Okay. If you insist." Then Mr. Bellini turned on his monitor and he was really shocked. In his screen there was Kelly with two of her tires in bondage and Domingo beside her.

"Eh, Kelly? Hey, you! What will you do with my daughter!" Mr. Bellini looked furious.

"Hahaha. She will be safe Mr. Bellini, but with two requirements. If you can fulfill it, we will return this girl to you as soon as possible. Do you agree, Mr. Bellini?" Domingo negotiated.

"Okay. I agree. Now, what are your requirements?" Mr. Bellini asked, frustrated.

"Hummm…. First, we want you to send us some money. Maybe about, 100 million Euro."

"What? Are you kidding me?!"

"No, no. I'm serious. If you want this girl, Mr. Bellini, you have no choice…." Domingo then pointed a pistol at Kelly.

"Ah. Okay. But, give me a month. I can't give you that money right now."

"Hmm… Okay, I get it. If we still don't receive the money in a month, I don't know what will happen to this girl. Hahahaha."

"Okay. I agree. And then, what's your second requirement?"

"Umm… Don't tell the police or secret agents or anyone. If someone knows about this, you and this girl will die."

"Okay. I understand."

"Hahaha. So see you later, Mr. Bellini. Keep your promises to us. Bye." Then the monitor shut down. Mr. Bellini still looked afraid as they kept his daughter and they could easily kill her anytime.

Not so long, his office's door was smashed and then a blue Ferrari with two red horizontal stripes went inside.

Mr. Bellini was really shocked as he just stared at the door and couldn't say anything. Could this be another villain, or was he just someone who would help his daughter?

**End of Chapter **

I hope you like this chapter. I'm little bit out of ideas when doing this chapter, but I think this is not bad. Hehehe :D. Keep comment and give your best suggestions.


	4. Chapter 4

"Who called you?" a blue Ferrari asked Mr. Bellini.

"Hey, easy, man. Who are you? And where did you come from?" Mr. Bellini asked him back.

"Here, I'm Detective R from C.H.R.O.M.E. And now tell me, who called you?" he asked once again.

"Oh, no one. Just my business partner." Mr. Bellini looked anxious.

"Don't lie to me!" The blue Ferrari looked furious.

"No. I didn't lie. He's just my business partner."

"Hmmm… So, don't you know what will happen to you if you lie to a secret agent? You will be brought into the polygraph and if it's proved that you're lying, you will leave this comfort world and sit in the jail!"

"No. Don't. Okay I admit. They are a bad guy. They have my daughter and they said they will set her free if I send some money to them."

"What's their name, Mr. Bellini?"

"The red one is Damian, but I don't know the other one. His name is, looks like, umm…. Dominic… Dominguez… or something. I can't remember."

"Does this look like them?" Detective R showed a poster.

"Oh yeah. Absolutely. That's them."

"I will tell you, Mr. Bellini. There's no one that was ever brought back alive after kidnapped by them. So, your daughter in a dangerous condition now. They can kill her anytime they want." Detective R explained to Mr. Bellini.

They continue their conversation and after not so long Detective R went out of Mr. Bellini's room and then called someone.

"Hey Finn, I've found out those thieves."

"Ha. Who are they, R?"

"They're Damian and Domingo. The Italian most wanted criminals."

"What? But, why did they kidnap Kelly?" Finn looked confused.

"They want to force her father to pay them some fees. Actually, that's a lot of money I think. They want Mr. Bellini to pay them 100 million Euro in a month. If not, they will kill Miss Kelly. But, I don't trust them. Until now, there is no one who was ever brought back alive. They always kill their victims."

"Hmm… That's not good. Wait for us, R. We'll meet at Milano tonight."

"Okay, Finn. See ya."

Meanwhile at Radiator Springs, The resident gathered in Flo's Cafe at that hot afternoon. After not so long, Mater called them.

"Hey guys, we finally found the thief."

"Who's the thief, Mater? How about Kelly? How's her condition?" Flo looked curious.

"They're the most wanted criminals in Italy. And 'bout Miss Kelly, we still don't know. But it looks that she's in a dangerous condition. So we're plannin' to save Miss Kelly as soon as possible."

"Whoa? The most wanted?!" All residents looked really shocked.

"Yeah. That's why we must find her quickly. By the way, see ya guys. We have a lot to do." Then Mater ended the call.

"Whoaa… This is a really serious condition. She's in danger!" Fillmore looked more afraid than the others.

"Easy Fillmore. They will save her. They're world class spies. Relax yourself, Fillmore. Come here and I will give you a can of oil that will relax you." Flo tried to relax Fillmore.

"Yeah. Flo's right. We need to trust them and hope they can save Miss Kelly." Sheriff then said wisely.

"She's a nice girl. I just hope nothing happened to her," Luigi said to the others.

"Guys, let's drink together to relax ourselves. From now on, we can't do anything to help them." Sheriff asked the others. Then all the residents toasted and drank together. But, just a second after that, the phone rang again.

"Hello. Who's this?" Sally asked.

"This is Mater again. Miss Sally, can I speak to McQueen, please?"

"Sure Mater. I will call him."

"Hi Mater. What's up?" McQueen started the conversation.

"Uh bud, two days again ya will compete in Piston Cup again, right? I'm sorry I can't join ya. It seems like this business will take a long time to be solved."

"No problem, bud. We have our own jobs. Me as a racer and you as a spy. You don't need to come to all my races, Mater."

"Thanks for understandin', bud. And I hope ya success on yer races. Okay then, see ya bud. I have a lot to do."

"See you Mater." Then McQueen ended the call. Later, he joined the other residents to drink at Flo's Café.

Back inside the plane spy Siddeley, Mater, Finn, and Holley tried to locate the thieves' location by watching the traffic cameras around Milano but still they couldn't find anything. Nothing unusual in the city. They were really confused.

"Nothing unusual, Finn. We're watching this for three hours and we can't find anything."

"Just be patient, Holley. Nah, I have an idea. You and Mater go take a rest. I will keep an eye on these cameras. After two hours, you take my place. And so will Mater."

"Okay, Finn. Come on, Mater. Let's take a rest."

"See ya Finn. Don't be sleepy. Hahaha." Then he and Holley went to their rooms.

After one hour, Finn found something unusual for him. Quickly, he pushed the record button and then woke up Holley and Mater.

"What's up, Finn?" Mater asked Finn.

"Here. Look at this truck. I think he brought something important because that face. He looked so serious."

"Hmm… Makes sense. I think so, Finn."

"Holy Shoot. Y'all don't know anythin' bout the truck, huh? That's a Dutro. And all of Dutro's truck have a serious face like that."

"Really? Sorry then. Thank you so much, Mater. I wouldn't know about that. Then you can go take a rest again, Holley, Mater."

"No thanks, Finn. I'm absolutely don't need a rest and I will accompany ya here. Just in case if ya make a mistake like that again."

"Okay then. I will take a rest. You two, keep awake. Bye." Then Holley drove again to her room.

"Hey Finn, what do ya think 'bout Radiator Springs?" Mater started a conversation with Finn.

"Hmm… Nice place I think. And really comfortable. What's the matter?"

"Umm… I just want to ask y'all to have your own office there and live with us. Dadgum, I think it would be fun."

"Honestly, Holley was thinking about that since a long time ago. But our boss still has not replied to our message yet. I think so, Mater. It would be nice."

"Yeah, we can have fun together and also ya can get more friends there."

"Mater, do you want me to recommend you to have your own office too once me and Holley live in Radiator Springs?"

"Dadgum. Are ya serious, Finn?"

"Sure Mater. You let us live in Radiator Springs, so we will give something to you too."

"Thanks Finn. But first, we must wait for yer boss's replies."

"Hey Finn, look. That's Professor Zundapp!"

"Really? Where is he?"

"There. In an office across that market." Mater pointed to the third camera.

"What is he doing there? And why he's in Milano? I must ask R about him. Mater, keep an eye on these cameras. I will call my friend." Then Finn drove to the telephone and called Detective R.

"Hey R, Do you know about a car named Zundapp?"

"Oh hi, Finn. Zundapp, hmm… hmm… Ah, he's from the British prison, right? Don't worry, Finn. He now works for Italian Military as a weapon designer. And we're keeping an eye on him twenty-four hours every day."

"Are you sure, R? He's not involved in this case?"

"Absolutely, Finn. Just trust me. What else, Finn?"

"Nothing R. We've been getting close to Milano. Like what I said, we'll arrive tonight."

"Okay then. See you tonight Finn." Detective R then continued to spy on the thieves' hideout. He tried to listen to their conversation through the window. But after not so long, he heard the sound of a slammed door and a woman's scream. He then accidentally jumped and tried to go away. But when he drove, he realized something. His back bumper and the back right tires had been shot! He tried to continue to move but he couldn't. Then two Range Rovers came and forced him to inhale the sleeping gas. What will they do to Detective R?!

**The End**

If you like those Range Rover, I would say like to I'm sorry. This chapter doesn't contain them. But next chapter I promise there will be more appearance of them because the conflict has been started. Just keep comment and reviewing. Cheers


End file.
